Home For The Holidays
by Red Riding freak02
Summary: Danny comes back from college to check up on Vlad and to spend time with him on the holidays. Wonder what happens? No smut just fluff. :  Happy Holidays to all!


While typing the second chapter, I develop a Christmas plot bunny. :) here it is! Oh and **it's going to be danny/vlad fluff.**__No smut...right now that is. Also Danny is in girl clothes! :D Come on he would look **a-dor-a-ble **in a cute long skirt! Plus I decide that when I started liking this pair, that Danny wouldn't be a girlie man(even if he is wearing girl clothes) or be a whiny kid. I think you all know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic and remember I DO NOT OWN DP! If I did, it would have most likely have 5 more seasons. :)

The gun I was fiddling with began to spit out sparks and lit on fire._ Oh butter biscuits!_ I flew myself to the floor and under the desk while the gun continue to exploded on itself. _At least there is nothing flammable on the...Crud!_ I peeked over the desk and saw the blue prints just catching on fire by the sparks. While panic flooded my mind, my brain told my arm to do the most stupidest thing it could think of. I darted my hand towards the important blue prints and while I did save the papers, I burnt my hand rather badly in the process.

"Ahhggh! Damn it!" I cradled my injured hand to my chest and left the safety of under my desk. While I was heading for the first aid box in the bathroom, I spotted a black haired blur swished past me and in front of me. Daniel transformed in his human form with a look of annoyance on his face. "I leave for a two months and when I come back for the holidays, your injured. I thought I told you to be careful while I was gone?" Daniel walked into the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. "Come on. Into the living room."

Trudging into the living room and sitting down on the couch, I watch Daniel look into the kit. "Well that was a nice greeting." I grumbled. "You're here for two sconds and you're already nagging at me." Daniel only puffed up and focused on my hand. I focused on him since it has been two months since I last saw him. Daniel was wearing a long white skirt and a dark blue top, his hair was still messy as usual and he was stubborn and worrisome as always.

"Please, it is only a small burn. No need to get snippy with me Daniel." Daniel just glared at me and continued to dress my wound. "You always get in trouble when I'm gone." He smiled tenderly at me and kissed my forehead. "Guess I have to keep a closer eye on you huh?" I smiled and dragged him in to tight hug. "Looks like it. Who would save me from myself other than you?" I sarcastically added. Daniel just rolled his light blue eyes at me and slipped out of my hold. "Come on you ass, lets clean up the mess that caused that burn." With that he walked away with a sway of his hips. _Lord I hate when he does that. It makes it harder not to follow him. _I thought when I trailed after him.

After cleaning the mess in my lab and getting yelled at for making yet another weapon, we settled on the couch and idly watched christmas shows on tv. Daniel was playing with the buttons on my vest while I ran my hand through his hair. It seems we always end up like this on the christmas. "You know Daniel, if you had just taken classes at the university here then we could have spend times like this much more often." Daniel just looked at me through his eye lashes, I hate when he does that to me. "Vlad. No matter how much I love you, there was no way in **hell** I was going to college here." Just as I was about to complain, he placed a finger on my lips. "Because if I did, I would have never gotten any homework done." Daniel kissed me softly while tangling his fingers in my hair. _Well, this ended out just splendidly didn't it. _I eased down in the couch as the kiss began more of a make out session in mere seconds.

What seemed like hours, we both finally broke apart gasping for air. Daniel smiled and slid off me to go to the kitchen. I, of course, was not happy by this. "Well I though this was leading towards a very happy night but I guess not." I pouted and cross my arms like a child. I haven't seen him for two months and he leaves me hanging in the air. Daniel popped back in my view with two hot chocolates in his hands. After handing me one and sitting back down, he just shrugged. "How about we take one evening to cuddle without it leading to love making." I shrugged at this and sipped my drink. "Because that's how I show you how much you mean to me." Daniel just stared at me. "So...how about you take off your pretty skirt and we can head off to the bedroom." The reaction was priceless as always, as Daniel blushed and then stormed off. I heard him in the hallway leading to the door. "Danny?" I fakely questioned. "Were are you going?" I heard the door open harshly then to Daniel's sharp voice, "I'm going to go freeze my butt off because you're a horny ass-hole!" Then the door slammed. I just smile contently and wait for Daniel to come back inside. If it is like last year, he will be inside in twleve minutes. "Merry Christmas to you too dear."

Yes a little rushed but it's decent. Hope you liked it and merry christmas! :)


End file.
